


Every Saturday Afternoon

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 00:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13088301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Zeke had learned to love the rare hours together with Casey, but is he willing to admit it?





	Every Saturday Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: afternoon

It was Saturday afternoon; everything was perfect; the beer in the fridge for himself and chocolate for Casey, the boy had a sweet tooth. Three hours just for themselves, stolen hours but Zeke had learned to love them. Though he was the king at school and every club around Herrington, together with Casey the sex was so different. He was nineteen and a brilliant geek. Not very experienced, for sure not, but his curiosity and his will to learn made up for it thousandfold.

But today it had been different; Zeke had noticed it the moment Casey entered his garage. His eyes looked serious, almost sad and he shied away when Zeke tried to pull him into his arms.

„We need to talk,“ he murmured, and suddenly Zeke felt the lump in his gut getting big and bigger with every breath he took. 

Casey. The only constant of his life, the only one who had kept him sane when the world around him was only a chaos. The last months, every moment together with him had been the best times of his life. He had never laughed so much. He had never been so unstressed. He had never felt for someone else what he felt for him.

He knew this now. All the time he had denied it, had called it just a useful arrangement. Two boys, two gay boys, who fucked each other. 

Tears were sparkling in Casey's blue eyes, amazing eyes, he had always had the feeling to drawn into them when they had sparkled with lust and want. Now they looked lost. But so determined. 

No one would have ever called Casey strong, but Zeke knew how wrong they all were. Casey was the strongest guy he had ever met, despite his skinny body. His strength was his stubbornness and the resoluteness to follow his dreams, no matter the stones others threw in his way.

Zeke licked his dry lips.  
„What do you mean, you will change your college plans and move to Huntington Beach?“

„It's about time to go my own way. The West Coast College is only small, but it has a good rep.“  
Despite his tears, Casey's voice sounded calm.  
„I can live there at my uncle's house. That will bring down the costs. And my mom is happy to know that I won't be all alone out there.“

„What's with us?“

A sad smile sneaked on Casey's lips while he shook his head.  
„There is no 'us,' Zeke, never was. Not for you. You don't want anyone else in your life; you're much too afraid of every closeness. 

I don't regret anything, but just fucking, that's not enough. Not for me.“

His heart beat wildly, no, this couldn't happen, Casey wouldn't leave him, he just wouldn't, this was not the plan. He needed to find a way to convince him that staying here in Ohio was the best for him. Even if this meant to step over his own lines.  
„So, what do you want to do today? We could go to a movie now and then. Maybe a club? I know a good one, in Akron, where no one would recognize us.“

Casey kept quiet for a while. Finally, he pulled the face, sighing slightly.  
„Nice try, Zeke. But, like my grandma always used to say: You can try to fix things, but you will never completely forget the cracks. 

I guess she was right. You and me, we have different ideas of a relationship. It's better to go separate ways. Better for both of us.“

Zeke cringed inwardly but managed it not to show his feelings openly; he was good with that, had learned to keep them under control since he had been a child.  
„I never wanted to hurt you,“ he finally murmured.

„I know. But if you ever want more than just meaningly sex you need to grow up. Learn to accept love and to trust others. That's the basis of every relationship.“

Zeke almost jumped back when Casey stepped closer, putting his fingers on his cheek. Only a fleetingly touch, but it burned like fire.

„I wish that you can make it, I really do. Because you deserve it to be happy.“

When the door of the garage fall shut behind him, Zeke sank back onto the old couch and closed his eyes. He could still feel Casey's warmth, could smell bubblegum and this fruity shower gel he loved so much. But it would vanish into thin air soon enough, and Zeke knew, Saturday afternoons would never be the same again.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> written for: gen prompt bingo - round 11


End file.
